


Come Anytime You Want

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, guitar playing, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys re-connect on the Overexposed tour, and Blake plays Adam a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on video from Maroon 5's latest concert in Nebraska on the Overexposed tour, in which he slips into a low octave and mentions a certain someone...and how much he loves him. (Check teamshevine.tumblr.com for the clip and other cool stuff)  
> Do you see why I ship them now? DO YOU?
> 
> As always, this is complete and utter fiction based on the brain stylings of myself and like minded shippers. I intend no harm, and write the people as characters as they exist in my head.
> 
> Many thanks to Bubbles and Becky as always for caps locking me their disappointment and tears.

            Adams smiled as he mixed the two drinks, one for himself, and one for Blake, who was stretched out on his stomach on the bed (Adam didn’t ask questions anymore). It was one of the few times Blake had been able to come and visit him on tour, even amidst their equally hectic schedules and various commitments, so Adam had begged off hanging with the rest of the band (“vocal rest”, he’d said to a smirking James who had only wiggled his eyebrows before going to tell the boys) and was now currently holed up in his own hotel suite, attempting to make a Bacardi and Sprite Zero (seriously) for the weirdo still stretched out across his bed.

            “Aha,” a muffled yell came from Blake’s side of the room, followed by the emergence of Blake’s head and a guitar, as if from nowhere.

            “Goddammit Blake!” Adam exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table as he rolled his eyes. “I told you, no guitars!”

            “I didn’t bring mine, this is yours,” Blake explained with a grin, setting it aside. “Nice try hiding it under the bed. Also, not practical given your plans for the rest of the night.”

            “You know I can kick you out if I want?” Adam said, and handed Blake his drink.

            “You know I can call your assistant and get a key? What’s the code name for the room anyway, just in case I have to go through the front desk?”

            “Blake Shelton,” Adam deadpanned. “They told me to pick a name no one would guess. What is it you do for a living again?”

            Blake laughed and set down his drink before throwing up his hands, “Alright dickhead, have fun handling your own boner, I’m out!”

            Adam, taking advantage of his fleeting height advantage, pushed Blake back down onto the bed and straddled his hips before ducking his head down to kiss Blake full on the mouth, their first in over a month. He could have tipped his drink onto the floor because this, this he could get drunk on forever; the pressure of Blake’s lips, the feel of Blake’s tongue, the taste of his mouth as they kissed slowly, relishing the time that they had together.

            Finally Adam raised his head, sucked in a deep breath and rolled off Blake to lie down next to him on the bed. Blake still sat upright, as though not having fully realized that Adam was no longer kissing him. Then he laughed and picked up the guitar.

            “Oh come on!” Adam yelled, frustrated. “I’m right here and you want to play?”

            “I’ll play this first and then I’ll play with you, I promise,” Blake grinned, picking at the strings to see if it was tuned. Adam let out an angry huff and rearranged himself to sit in his resting yoga pose. He had a feeling that all the breathing in the world wouldn’t help him feel less turned on right now. _Serenity now._

Blake finally started playing something with a melody, and Adam realized exactly _which_ melody. “Oh for fucks sake.”

            Blake laughed but kept going, “Calm down, I just wanted to play it for you. You don’t have to sing. You probably shouldn’t anyway. Vocal rest, right?”

            Adam rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Blake kept picking the melody, his own rough estimation of what James could now do effortlessly. Blake’s version reminded him of the countless coffee house covers Adam had heard over the years; surreal to hear played back to him, and rough, but still so beautiful.

            “You know this song reminds me of us?” Blake said, over the music.

            “What, not This Love?” Adam teased, remembering the night they had first realized there was something between them, when Blake had sung about pressure on hips and sinking into every inch of him. Adam still couldn’t sing that song without blushing.

            “No, it’s this one. I mean, I know it’s about a girl you knew, but I just can’t get those two middle verses out of my head.”

            Then, Blake started to sing his own words back to him, and Adam wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw the guitar on the floor and tackle Blake, or laugh because Blake’s low voice transformed the song into something that was completely his, his lower octave range causing Adam’s heart to move into his stomach and his breath to catch in his throat.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_   
_I want to make you feel beautiful_   
_I know I tend to get so insecure_   
_It doesn't matter anymore_   
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_   
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_   
_My heart is full and my door's always open_   
_You can come anytime you want_

            Blake’s voice was low and soft, and like everything Blake did, it became a reflection of Blake’s mind in that moment. Blake’s eyes didn’t move from Adam’s as he finished out with the chorus, letting the line “She will be loved” hang in the air for a final second. That’s all of the song he did because in the end, the song wasn’t about him, would never be about him, and Adam knew that. What he did know was that this guy, this completely ridiculous, stupid, asshole of a guy was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

           “You should totally change the lyrics to ‘You Will be Loved’, by the way.”

            Adam laughed, “Oh, you sing me one song and you think you’re entitled to artistic license, forget it Shelton!”

            “Hey, my way works, I’m just saying!”

            Adam smiled and said, “I’d love to see you try to hit my A note.”

            Blake grinned and set the guitar aside again, before rolling over to Adam’s side of the bed. Adam groaned as Blake’s moved over him, Blake’s lips ghosting over his own, as his whispered, “I’d love to see you make me.”

***

            The next night, when Maroon 5 took to the stage, Adam bathed in the attention, the warmth of the lights. He was being ravished in a completely different sense this time, compared to what he and Blake had gotten up to the previous night. When James joined him downstage to play ‘She Will Be Loved’, he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he sang, remembering Blake’s version. As he slipped into a lower octave, he thought _I’ll try it his way. Just this once._

 


End file.
